


Brothers

by AndyHood



Series: Supernatural Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Big Brother Dean, Family Feels, Family isn't always blood, Impala, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam and Adam didn't fall into the Cage, The Winchester Family, everyone survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stopping the end of the world, Dean reflects on the passengers in the Impala while they are sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

On a lonely stretch of highway in America one car drove, a classic 1967 Impala. Even in the moonlight the paint job shone, a statement on how much love someone had put into it.

If one was familiar with his car they would have been surprised at the level of music playing in the speakers. Instead of blaring rock music, the music was turned to an old country music station playing so low that it was barely noticeable to the driver of the car.

Of the four occupants of the car only the driver was awake, which was rare seeing that one of the occupants was an Angel of the Lord. Though surviving the Apocalypse after you have been blown into a million pieces and then brought back might have been a major factor in that.

The green eyes of the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester would flick around every once in a while to the review mirror and to the seat across from him making sure that his brothers, all three of them were okay.

It was almost comical that Cas had wrapped his arms around Adam and was using him like a human teddy bear in the backseat of the Impala, though Adam didn't seem to mind. His face was peaceful and Dean imagined that being held by the Angel was keeping the nightmares that were bound to follow, away for at least one night. Even though Adam had been brought back for the Angel Dick's purpose Dean was glad for a chance to get to know his other little brother without having to worry about being stuck between Heaven and Hell.

With Cas he was just glad that the Angel was alive. His heart had stopped beating when Lucifer had snapped his fingers and Cas had blown apart. Dean had thought that it was the end for all of them, Bobby and Cas dead, while Sam and Adam were possessed. But Sam had managed to gain control over Lucifer and managed to push both Adam and himself into the pit. It was only thanks to the newly resurrected Cas that he both of Dean's younger brother's didn't get trapped in the Cage. Cas had managed to grab a hold of both brothers arms and say the incantation to expel Lucifer and Michael out of their hosts body and into the cage. It was largely thanks to Cas that Dean had his family, or else Dean would have lost all of them, Bobby, Cas, Adam and Sammy. Dean would have been truly lost if Sammy had fell.

Dean would have been truly alone and deep down he knew that if that had happened Dean wouldn't have waited for Death to reap him. There was no Dean without Sammy, his brother had been there for most of his life. It was his job, to watch out for Sammy.

Dean looked at the sleeping form of his brother beside him. It was hard to believe that this giant of a man used to fit in his arms. But his brother was a child no longer, he was a man and though he insisted that Dean no longer had to look out for him, Dean knew that he never would stop.

Because that was who Dean was, he was a protector. And now he had two more brothers to protect and watch out for.

Dean was kind of looking forward to the future. After a long recuperation at Bobby's the Winchester family could get back to saving people, hunting things the family business all four of them. Dean could see it, Sam and Adam doing research for their next jobs, while Dean cleaned his guns while arguing with Cas to drop the trench coat look and start dressing like a man in this family should.

Because family doesn't end with blood, and in the end all we have is family. So Dean continued to drive through the night his eyes straying from the road only to check that his brothers were there safe and sound.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute au oneshot that got stuck in my head hoped you liked. Thanks for reading! Also remember, to keep demons away leave a review today lol


End file.
